firstbornfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Chamberlain
Elizabeth Chamberlain is a major recurring character of The First Born. Elizabeth is the tribrid daughter of Jacob Chamberlain and Charlotte Marshall, niece of Christopher Chamberlain and cousin of Cole and Adam Chamberlain. Elizabeth is a member of the Chamberlain Family and Marshall Family. Early History Elizabeth Rose Chamberlain was born on May 2, 2012 as the tribrid daughter of Jacob Chamberlain and Charlotte Marshall. Jacob and Charlotte conceived their baby daughter during a one-night stand. After she was born, Graysin Blackwell an ancestral witch killed Charlotte and planned to sacrifice the new-born. She was ultimately saved by her uncle Christopher Chamberlain, and was later sent off to be raised and protected by him to keep her safe from her families enemies in Los Angeles. Personality Even when she was a baby, Elizabeth was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Charlotte, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Jake when he said that both Charlotte and Elizabeth were fighters. Both times it is implied that Elizabeth inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father, Elizabeth's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Christopher says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. Physical Appearance According to Christopher, Elizabeth looks like her mother. On the other hand, Jake blissfully implies that Elizabeth has inherited his eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. Now, she has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. As a Marshall, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother and distant relatives. Powers and Abilities Elizabeth is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Graysin, Elizabeth's magic is strong enough to fuel the Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. Elizabeth demonstrated heightened awareness of the impending explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Cole's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Cole. She then used it again to turn the car back on. According to Christopher, Elizabeth will inherit great, but unstable power. Since the five years of being hidden from the world, she's been able to heal insect wings with no formal training, with her bracelet removed. However, Elizabeth has stated that she figured some things about magic herself though has expressed that she cannot control it. She's also displayed a connection to the Hollow, drawing her sigil, the Ouroboros, though whether that was an inherent connection or the link that was used in an attempt to sacrifice her, remains to be known. Her connection to Los Angeles soil, despite not being a Harvest girl or apparent knowledge of the Ancestors, allowed her to communicate with them, where as non-witches could not. It is worthy to note that Elizabeth has detected these events while still wearing her bracelet that blocks her power. While other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Elizabeth was able to retain her consciousness until her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Jake. Elizabeth has managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her uncle Christopher on Jeffery. She would later use her telekinesis to break the salt circle that bound the spirit of Julia to the mortal plane, sending her back to the Ancestral Plane, and returned her father back to his body. With Alexander's guidance, Elizabeth was able to connect with Christopher inside of the broken talisman. Once Christopher's mind was restored, Elizabeth voluntarily left the confines of the pendent where with Alexander's guidance, they cast a spell to restore the pendant back to its original state, albeit temporarily. To date, Elizabeth's most prominent spell was the Spell of Unknotting, taught to her by Nick in the attempt to unlink Julia from the Hollow. Given enough time and enough concentration, she was able to successfully perform the Unknotting spell, unlinking Julia in the process. However, the spell was too much for her and she fainted from exhaustion. Elizabeth is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. If Elizabeth were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. It is likely that her lycanthropy would negate her ability to practice magic given that the werewolf curse was original cast upon European American witches. Although Elizabeth is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Elizabeth were to die, she would become a vampire which should negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. Weaknesses The full extent and limits of Elizabeth's weaknesses are currently unknown. She's expressed that she cannot control it. However, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Elizabeth will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Elizabeth wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. Relationships Charlotte Marshall Charlotte is Elizabeth's mother and it is shown various times that Charlotte strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Charlotte grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Jake, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. This is shown when Graysin and the Harvest witches kidnapped Elizabeth, and tried to kill her. Charlotte was there and fought for her daughter, and got her back. She also demonstrated the aptitude to know where her daughter is, even if she is hidden by a spell. Charlotte made a promise to herself and to Elizabeth that she (Elizabeth) would grow up safe and loved (unlike herself). She kept this promise by choosing to send Elizabeth away with Christopher to keep her safe from those that would wish her harm in Los Angeles. After a few months apart they were reunited. Elizabeth is now living with her parents and family in The Abattoir. Jacob Chamberlain Jake is Elizabeth's father, and even though at first he refused the child , he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his father to his child. He even told Charlotte that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Jake, best seen in his reconciliation with both Nick and Jeffery. With the child being born, Jake is becoming the man he used to be. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Elizabeth and Jake's bond remain strong during the rest of the series until they were separated due to Jake sacrificing himself to save his family. But Elizabeth's memory of him was kept alive because of her mother telling Elizabeth about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Jake shared stories from his long life, Elizabeth showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. Apart from some of the bad things he's done Elizabeth knows what Jake is and isn't afraid of him. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her Elizabeth hugged him. Despite their time apart Elizabeth calls Jake Dad, showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father Elizabeth deems Jake her "fairytale prince". Christopher Chamberlain Christopher is Elizabeth's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. After Elizabeth's birth, Charlotte and Jake decided to give Elizabeth away to make the city safer for her to grow up in, and while Christopher was against it at first, he later agreed to it. Jake told Christopher that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Christopher left Los Angeles with Elizabeth and became her guardian; he often told Elizabeth stories of her birth and how her her parents sent her away to be safe. Christopher and Elizabeth returned to Los Angeles after Esther found them. Christopher gave a promise to Charlotte that he will stay with Elizabeth, protect her and help raise her, as Charlotte doesn't want Jake to be the only one Elizabeth knows. Name * The name Elizabeth is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is oath of God, or God is satisfaction. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Tropes * Daddy's Girl - Elizabeth seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Elizabeth adores her father and it's clear how much Jake loves her. Jake was besotted with her even before she was born * Hybrid Power - Elizabeth has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her vampire side though latter power is slower than a full vampire's healing factor. * Protective Mom - Elizabeth has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Elizabeth feels the same. Whenever Elizabeth sees her mother, she's always laughing. * Birth/Death Juxtaposition - Almost as soon as she's born, her mother Charlotte is killed by Graysin. Subverted in that Charlotte woke up in transition, due to dying while Elizabeth blood was still inside her. * Sins of Our Fathers - As Jake notes, Elizabeth has 'inherited' all of his enemies by virtue of being his daughter.